


Horrors, Abominations and Middle Management

by xt1me



Category: Lovecraft - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Funny, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-26
Updated: 2010-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xt1me/pseuds/xt1me
Summary: The higher ups have the power & the lower levels have the excitement.It the middle management that get the headaches.





	Horrors, Abominations and Middle Management

**Author's Note:**

> I was clearing out old files & I realized I never posted this here.  
> This is an allegory for stuff I was doing at the time. A pretty direct allegory actually.  
> Some things here have a direct one to one correspondence of real world stuff.   
> Re-reading this it all come flooding back, you have no idea.

There is something inherently doomed, The Grand Secretariat mused, about trying to raise the Dread Liege of Sprawling Chaos from the black abyss. And as The Grand Secretariat of the Midnight Brotherhood of Chaos and Shadows he knew a thing or two about inherent doom.

The ritual to summon the Dread Liege of Sprawling Chaos was long and involved, depending on the phases of the moon, the alignment of the planets and the fact that candles never stay lit in the rain. There were weekly ceremonies that involved rare and precious objects as well as some common items that somehow always seemed to get lost.   
Tell someone to guard the mummified, bejeweled foot of the disowned daughter of Anum-tep and it will arrive with pomp and ceremony. Tell someone to bring a wooden spoon and they’ll have forgotten whose job it was. Not to mention the chants that involve the entire Brotherhood.

The DLoSC was a chaos lord. Do you know the kind of people that get involved in cults to chaos lords? Pre-pubescent teenagers, gibbering lunatics and crack-head anarchists. Trying to get any of them moving in say, a sacred dance, was less like herding cats and more like stacking water. Not to mention that they had the collective coordination of a drunken three year old.

The fact that trying to summon a dark lord of chaos took the kind of organisational skills military leaders would envy was not lost on The Grand Secretariat. He sometimes wondered whether the universe had arranged this balance of order to bring forth chaos to protect itself from the Dread Liege of Sprawling Chaos or whether the DLoSC had buggered off a millennium ago and left all this as some sort of big joke.

Oh well, time to see who was Supreme Leader of the Brotherhood today and clean up the inevitable mess (bodies) they left to behind getting there.


End file.
